Bintang, Air
by sebaekforlife
Summary: Sehun dan Jongin itu bagai bintang di langit yang kelam. Kecil nan jauh bercahaya, menuntunku pada sesuatu yang lebih terang, yang lebih positif. Bagai air yang jernih, aku butuhkan untuk kehidupan. Namun, bintang dan air, keduanya memiliki sebuah kesamaan. Tidak akan pernah bisa kugenggam. —Baekhyun— Yaoi/BL SeBaek/HunBaek; KaiBaek


**"BINTANG, AIR"**

 **by**

 **Mitochondria L**

 **SeBaek/Hunbaek**

.

.

.

Cinta.

Nenek dan Ayahku bilang aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti apa makna dari kata itu.

Tahun ini umurku tujuh belas tahun.

Itu menurut perhitungan internasional, tentu saja. Jika mengikuti perhitungan Korea, umurku delapan belas tahun. Menyebalkan karena perhitungan negaraku itu membuatku semakin tua.

Setahun sebelumnya adalah penerimaan siswa-siswi baru di sekolahku, HEXAGON Senior High School, angkatan kedelapan. Aku angkatan kesembilan.

Aku tidak terlalu sibuk karena aku bukan anggota organisasi kesiswaan. Yang kulakukan saat masa orientasi siswa sedang berlangsung adalah berjalan kesana-kemari bersama teman-temanku seperti orang hilang, duduk dimana pun dan membicarakan hal random untuk membunuh kebosanan. Aku heran, untuk apa sekolahku itu mewajibkan murid-murid senior agar datang ke sekolah jika kegiatan belajar mengajar ditiadakan? Membuang waktu saja. Aku lebih suka tidur di atas kasur empukku. Bermain media sosial sampai puas untuk mengetahui berita terbaru dari idola kesukaanku, EXO.

Aku ingat saat itu adalah kali pertama siswa-siswi baru bergabung untuk mengikuti apel pagi. Mereka sudah dibagi menjadi tiga kelas. Kelas X-A, X-B, dan X-C.

Teman sekelasku mengenal salah satu pemimpin barisan dari kelas X-C. Seorang laki-laki, putih, tinggi, alis tebal dan tajam, dagu runcing, bibir tipis. Satu kata untuk laki-laki itu, tampan.

Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau ada siswa baru setampan dia. Aku memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan, sih.

Tapi, bukan ketampanannya yang membuatku terperangah —meski itu juga termasuk—, melainkan sebuah fakta yang diucapkan oleh temanku. Sebuah fakta yang membuatku 'berubah' menjadi lebih rajin. Berangkat pagi-pagi sekali karena aku akhirnya tahu bahwa si tampan itu selalu berangkat pagi.

"Namanya Sehun, Oh Sehun. Dari kelas X-C. Dia juga menyukai EXO!"

Aku benar-benar senang saat mengetahui bahwa Sehun menyukai EXO. Di sekolahku memang sangat jarang kutemukan seorang _fanboy_ , mungkin Sehun adalah yang pertama?

Laki-laki di sekolahku cenderung lebih menyukai musik Rockdari Barat yang memekakkan telinga itu daripada musik K-Pop. Kalaupun ada yang menyukai K-Pop, mereka lebih menyukai _girl_ group yang seksi daripada _boygroup._ Laki-laki disini semuanya berpikiran kotor, aku tidak termasuk, tentu saja. Dan juga Sehun, aku belum terlalu tahu tentang si tampan itu.

Aku sengaja meminta Ayah untuk membelikanku sepeda motor. Aku berasalan bahwa aku sudah legal untuk mengendarai kendaraan pribadi. Selain itu, aku ingin mandiri. Tidak ingin lagi menjadi _tuan muda_ yang kemana-mana diantar sopir pribadi. Hoek, alasanku benar-benar dusta besar. Maafkan anakmu ini, Ayah.

Sejak mengendarai sepeda motor ke sekolah, aku sengaja berlama-lama duduk di atas motorku yang sudah kuparkirkan. Menunggunya.

Aku berangkat lebih pagi darinya, sengaja, hihihi.

Aku berpura-pura sibuk memainkan ponselku tiap kali kulihat dia datang dengan motor merahnya yang sangat _kinclong_ itu. Diam-diam meliriknya, dan disaat dia sudah mulai berjalan menuju gedung sekolah, aku akan terburu-buru mengikutinya. Menjaga jarak darinya agar tidak ketahuan bahwa aku sedang menguntit dirinya.

Sudah satu bulan aku melakukan aktivitas itu. Aku dan dia sering berpapasan di lorong-lorong kelas dekat toilet. Tapi kami tidak pernah saling menyapa. Pernah suatu ketika dia ingin mengambil air di toilet dan aku yang sedang berada di dalam toilet hendak keluar menjadi terkejut. Dia tersenyum tipis, aku membalasnya. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang setelahnya, entah karena aku hampir saja menabraknya atau karena senyum tipisnya yang luar biasa membuat ketampanannya bertambah seratus kali lipat itu? Atau malah kedua-duanya? Entahlah!

Satu bulan berlalu lagi, aku masih tidak berani mengajaknya berkenalan, hanya memperhatikannya lewat kejauhan. Saling tersenyum saat berpapasan. Tidak ada kemajuan sedikitpun selama dua bulan aku memperhatikannya.

Hingga temanku yang sebelumnya memberitahuku tentang Sehun itu mengatakan satu hal lain yang membuatku tercengang. Ingin menangis.

"Sehun sering meng-upload foto-foto girlgroup itu di Instagram."

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong. Otakku mendadak _blank_.

Temanku bilang Sehun menyukai sebuah girlgroup yang tidak akan kusebutkan namanya disini karena aku sangat membenci girlgroup itu.

Awalnya aku tidak percaya.

Hingga aku memeriksa sendiri akun Instagram Sehun setelah meminta _uname_ Sehun dari temanku.

Selama ini aku tidak terlalu mementingkan akun sosial media Sehun karena menurutku, yang nyata saja sudah di hadapan, kenapa harus _stalking_ sosial medianya juga? Kecuali EXO, karena aku memang belum pernah bertemu mereka meski sama-sama tinggal di Korea.

Namun, pemikiranku yang terlalu _cetek_ menjurus ke bodoh itulah yang menenggelamkanku saat ini.

Akunnya _private,_ aku menunggu beberapa jam sampai Sehun menerima permintaanku untuk mengikutinya.

Aku tidak ingin mempercayai penglihatanku, tapi apa yang kulihat adalah kenyataannya. Temanku benar.

Seandainya, sejak awal aku mencari tahu sosial media Sehun, aku tidak akan menjadi _stalker_ bodoh yang menguntit Sehun selama berbulan-bulan. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang bodoh pula.

Semuanya tinggal 'seandainya'.

Sejak saat itu aku mencoba untuk mengacuhkan Sehun. Tidak berangkat pagi lagi. Aku kembali menjadi diriku yang lama, si _tuan muda_. Tidak tersenyum lagi saat berpapasan. Tidak menguntitnya lagi. Aku mencoba melupakan Sehun, dan itu sangat sulit.

Bahkan, hingga aku mengetahui kalau Sehun akhirnya memiliki seorang kekasih —wanita— yang merupakan teman sekelasnya, perasaan itu tetap tak mau hilang.

Malah semakin dalam dan menyayat hatiku.

Sudah jelas bahwa Sehun itu _straight_ , tapi aku masih tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan ini. Aku memang bodoh.

Terhitung sudah setengah tahun aku menyimpan perasaan sepihak ini. Menyembunyikan semua kesakitanku dibalik senyuman. Benar, cintaku pada Sehun sendiri memang sudah salah. Di negaraku, hubungan sesama jenis masihlah hal yang tabu.

.

.

.

Saat itu adalah ujian akhir semester satu. Siswa-siswi kelas 10 sampai kelas 12 digabungkan dalam ruang ujian masing-masing sesuai dengan nomor absen mereka di kelas. Karena margaku memiliki awalan huruf "B", aku menempati ruang 2. Sehun satu ruangan denganku. Dia duduk di barisan paling pojok sebelah kanan, bersama seorang teman satu angkatanku dari kelas yang berbeda denganku, sedangkan aku paling pojok sebelah kiri. Aku duduk bersama seorang _hoobae_ yang kebetulan aku kenal karena aku dan dia satu kompleks perumahan.

Hari pertama dan kedua biasa saja, aku menganggap Sehun tidak berada di dalam satu ruangan denganku. Aku selalu menghindarinya.

Namun, hari ketiga, ada yang spesial.

Aku baru menyadari jika adik kelas laki-laki yang duduk di depanku itu mirip dengan Kai! Anggota EXO yang paling seksi itu!

Dia meminjam peraut pensilku sebelum ujian dimulai.

"Sunbae-nim, bolehkah aku meminjam peraut pensilmu? Punyaku tiba-tiba saja tumpul."

Alasan yang konyol, tapi aku tidak tertawa. Terlalu terkejut sampai lupa berkedip.

"Sunbae?"

Suaranya yang sedikit berat tetapi lembut itu menyadarkan aku dari keterkejutan. Segera kuserahkan peraut pensilku padanya.

Namanya Kim Jongin. Aku mengetahui itu dari teman sekelasnya yang duduk di sebelahku, yang kebetulan tetanggaku juga.

Hari-hari ujian selanjutnya kuhabiskan dengan menatapinya. Aku yang memang sedikit 'jenius' ini tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk mengerjakan soal-soal ujian. Karenanya, waktu yang tersisa kugunakan untuk memperhatikan Jongin secara diam-diam.

Dia benar-benar mirip Kai! Hanya tinggi badan dan bentuk tubuhnya saja yang berbeda. Ototnya belum terbentuk sempurna seperti milik Kai, tapi tetap keren di mataku.

Hari terakhir ujian. Jongin melihat tasku yang aku coret-coret menggunakan _correction liquid_ —ini tidak untuk ditiru— sehingga terbentuk logo EXO.

"Sunbae, kenapa tasnya dicoret-coret?"

"Eh? Ini.. aku tidak sengaja mencoret bagian kirinya dengan _correction liquid_. Karena sulit untuk dihapus, akhirnya kucoret saja sebelah kanannya agar seimbang, hehe."

"Bohong, sunbae sengaja 'kan? Mana ada 'tidak sengaja mencoret' bisa serapi ini?"

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Bohong, sunbae memang nakal."

Pipiku langsung memerah karena ucapan terakhirnya.

"Ishh! Terserahmu saja!"

Mungkin saja percakapan singkat di ruang ujian kala itu yang membuatku memperhatikan Jongin lebih jauh lagi.

Dia menyukai sepak bola. Permainan yang tidak aku sukai tapi tidak aku benci juga. Dia salah satu siswa yang _bandel_ di kelasnya. Dasar!

Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan Jongin hingga Sehun tidak memiliki ruang di lagi di otakku.

Aku pikir begitu.

Tapi, semuanya salah. Semuanya hanya sugestiku pada diri sendiri untuk mengenyahkan Sehun.

Nyatanya, saat di kantin sekolahan hari itu, aku kembali merasakan debaran abnormal di jantungku saat berdekatan dengan Sehun.

"Sunbae-nim. Tolong ambilkan bacon untukku juga, ya?"

Napasku seolah tercekat di tenggorokan saat suara itu menyapa gendang telingaku. Suara yang tidak lebih berat dari suara Jongin tetapi lebih.. emm.. seksi? Setidaknya, itu bagiku dan telingaku.

Hampir saja aku melamun seperti saat aku menyadari ekistensi Jongin di ruang ujian saat itu. Untungnya aku buru-buru sadar sebelum Sehun memanggilku untuk kedua kalinya seperti Jongin.

"Kau mau berapa potong?"

"Dua saja."

Aku yang saat itu sedang berada di dekat tempat bacon kantin diletakkan, langsung mengambil dua potong bacon dan menaruhnya di mangkuk kosong yang ada di atas ampan makanan Sehun.

"Terimakasih, sunbae!"

"Sama-sama."

Itu adalah percakapan pertamaku dengan Sehun!

Setelah Sehun pergi untuk mencari tempat duduk, aku segera menetralkan deru napasku yang semenit sebelumnya tidak teratur.

Gila! Berbicara dengan Sehun jauh lebih membuat gugup dibandingkan berbicara dengan Jongin.

Saat itulah aku tahu, perasaanku pada Sehun belum hilang. Hanya berusaha kusembunyikan di sudut hati terdalamku agar tidak kembali membuat luka yang lebih besar.

Setitik harapan itu kembali muncul meski aku tahu, Sehun sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah wanita.

Aku tertawa. Betapa bodohnya aku. Dan sekarang aku terlihat menyedihkan.

.

.

.

Aku tetap memperhatikan Jongin. Dia memang _bandel_ di kelasnya, tapi dia cukup rajin dan pintar. Dia selalu berangkat pagi, meski tidak sepagi Sehun. Dan dia pandai di mata pelajaran eksak, terutama Matematika.

Oh ya, Jongin berbeda kelas dengan Sehun. Dia X-A. Tapi, sepertinya mereka teman baik?

Dalam beberapa kesempatan aku pernah melihat mereke berdua _ngobrol_ bersama, makan di kantin bersama, dengan kekasih Sehun juga, tentu saja.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya apapun tentang mereka pada orang lain. Tidak ingin perasaanku terlalu terlihat lewat rasa penasaranku terhadap mereka.

.

.

.

Enam bulan berlalu dan tidak ada perubahan. Beberapa bulan sebelumnya aku mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa mereka —Sehun dan Jongin— beragama Katolik. Aku Kristen.

Semakin jauh harapanku untuk dapat menggapai mereka.

Ayahku selalu menekankan agar aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang menganut ajaran berbeda dengan keluargaku. Kecuali jika orang itu mau berpindah anutan untukku.

Awalnya aku bingung dan protes. Kenapa?! Karena saat itu aku sedang menyukai seorang gadis di kelasku yang beragama Budha —aku biseks, ngomong-ngomong.

Akhirnya aku paham dengan sendirinya setelah beranjak dewasa. Itu memang peraturannya. Tidak bisa dibantah. Meskipun agama Kristen dan Katolik sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda ajarannya, aku pun tidak terlalu tahu dan paham dengan peraturan-peraturan itu, karena jujur saja aku bukan orang yang religius. Nilai agamaku adalah yang paling buruk di antara mata pelajaran lainnya, meski begitu aku tetap nomor satu di kelas. Entah harus bangga atau menangis?

Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang Ayahku katakan itu benar atau salah? Aku tidak pernah mencari tahu tentang itu meski aku punya i-Phone yang canggih. Dan aku tidak berniat untuk mencari tahu.

Awalnya aku tersiksa. Marah kepada Tuhan, kenapa perasaan bodoh yang orang-orang sebut "cinta" itu harus ditumbuhkan di dalam hatiku untuk orang-orang yang salah seperti Sehun dan Jongin? Kenapa?!

Apakah Tuhan sedang menghukumku untuk menyadarkanku bahwa mencintai sesama jenis itu adalah hal yang salah? Kenapa Tuhan menghukumku sekejam itu? Kenapa?!

Aku marah dan menangis sendirian tanpa suara di sudut kamarku yang gelap. Hanya media sosial tempatku berbagi.

Orang-orang bilang, menyibukkan diri adalah obat terbaik untuk sejenak melupakan masalah. Karena itu, aku menyibukkan diriku di media sosial, melakukan rutinitasku yaitu, stalking EXO. Benar, untuk sejenak aku merasa beban di pundakku menjadi ringan.

Butuh waktu lama sampai aku dapat menerima bahwa Sehun dam Jongin memang bukan yang terbaik untukku. Tuhan tidak menakdirkanku dengan salah seorang dari mereka.

Tidak sengaja aku membaca sebuah kalimat yang membuatku bisa tersenyum kembali dan perlahan membuang perasaanku pada Sehun dan Jongin. Aku tahu itu sulit, tapi perlahan pasti bisa.

 _"Tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan yang melampaui batas kemampuan kepada hamba-Nya."_

Tuhan memberikanku cobaan ini, itu artinya Dia percaya bahwa aku bisa melewatinya. Dia percaya bahwa aku mampu.

Dengan pemikiran itu, aku kembali melangkah. Mencoba menaklukan cobaan ini dan menyimpannya sebagai pengalaman.

Sehun dan Jongin itu bagai bintang di langit yang kelam. Kecil nan jauh bercahaya, menuntunku pada sesuatu yang lebih terang, yang lebih positif. Bagai air yang jernih, aku butuhkan untuk kehidupan.

Namun, bintang dan air, keduanya memiliki sebuah kesamaan.

Tidak akan pernah bisa kugenggam.

Sebesar apa pun arti mereka dalam hidupku, aku tidak akan pernah dapat memiliki mereka.

Aku berterimakasih banyak pada mereka, karena merekalah aku mendapatkan pelajaran berharga.

Tidak semua hal yang menarik perhatian kita harus kita miliki. Ada kalanya kita harus merelakan. Karena, setiap kali kita merelakan, akan ada sebuah hikmah yang terungkap di baliknya.

Mungkin Ayah dan Nenekku benar, aku belum mengerti benar apa yang dimaksud dengan "cinta". Mungkin saja mereka benar. Ya, mungkin saja.

Aku harus tumbuh lebih dewasa agar dapat mengerti maknanya. Karena bagiku saat ini, cinta adalah mencintai tanpa mengharapkan sebuah balasan.

Kurasa pemahamanku tentang cinta masih terlalu _cetek_. Aku harus tumbuh lebih dewasa lagi agar lebih paham.

Saat aku sudah benar-benar paham, aku akan kembali lagi dan bercerita pada kalian semua.

Sampai jumpa!

—Byun Baekhyun—

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **A/N:**

Woah! Akhirnya beres

Cerita ini sebagian besar pengalaman pribadiku, hahaha

Maaf kalo ada typo atau sesuatu yg sekiranya mengganggu kalian, terutama tentang agama. Aku Islam. Mohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya kalo ada yg salah, ya.. ini hanya ff tolong jangan dimasukkin ke hati. Aku cuma mau 'curhat' sama kalian lewat ff ini. Kan gak mungkin Baekhyun aku buat jadi Islam biar menggambarkan aku banget gitu, hehehe. Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalo ada yg salah. Boleh dikoreksi di kolom komentar buat nambah pengetahuanku, ok!

Udah ya Author's Note ini panjang bener kek gerbong kereta LOL

Semoga kalian suka :')

 **SMR, Ketapang, KalBar**

 **2018.08.18 Saturday, 07:30 PM WIB**


End file.
